Second Sister
|Name = Second Sister|Title = Second Sister}} The second of the three sisters who can only be seen through mirror reflection inside the Mansion. Background Crippled and deformed, the second sister is unable to walk and cannot speak normally. Game Act II The Second Sister reveals herself in a cutscene after Doni's pursuit where in the end she kills Doni by breaking his neck. She mostly becomes Linda's main enemy through Linda's entire journey inside the mansion. Appearance She appears wearing a torn outfit, having few strips of hair. As mentioned in Linda's Ghostpedia, she is crippled and deformed, so she has never seen walking and also can barely speak. Strategy After entering the Mansion, she will appear to engage Linda in a mirror hallway. However, she can only be seen in the mirror instead in the camera or the naked eye. Just keep your camera up towards the mirror and periodically take pictures of her reflection in the mirrors until the mirrors break. The player needs to be fast however, because she will knock Linda down if the player fails to take a picture in time. Later on, when Linda tries to open the main door in the 1st floor, she will knock Linda down to the floor and you will engage in battle with her. Just walk around until a red vignette lights up. This means that she is around Linda. Now pull out the SLR camera and just search around until you see the camera's glitching. If you are experienced, you can mostly stand still and take pictures of her when the camera is glitching and win easily. After proceeding through the main door in the 1st floor, you will see a big mirror with a fake reflection. Enter the duplicate room and scour it for a key which you will need to enter back to the main hall. To engage with the Second Sister in the mirror room, you need to patiently wait and watch the mirror to anticipate the direction she is coming at, and you actually need to take her picture not through the reflection this time, but towards her. She is quick and 10 shots are needed to take her down, so you may die at some point. Don't worry though, when you are out of limbo, her health doesn't reset. Trivia *The Second Sister was mentioned by a possessed Ira when Linda asked about whether the ghost possessing Ira (The Third Sister) was the one who possessed and killed Doni, to which she says "Oh, that's probably my other sister, the Second one. I know she's crazy but I think she.... ah I see, Doni's dead..." *Shown by the conversation between Linda and Ira, the Second Sister was the ghost possessing Doni. *From the conversation, it is also shown that the Second Sister possessed Doni's body after he died, because the sisters were not allowed to kill anyone living. It is clear that Second Sister was only puppeting Doni's corpse to attack Linda, and twist his neck to tease her. Category:Ghosts Category:Act II Ghosts Category:Hostile